


Best Face Forward

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Recovery, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: One autumn morning at Shell Cottage.





	Best Face Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 32 - Scarring/Disfigurations

Fleur was hanging the laundry up to dry out behind the cottage - she didn't mind doing busywork around the house without magic when there was nothing much else to do, it kept her hands occupied - when Bill strolled out. She was aware of him watching her, as he had taken to doing more often ever since she broke the news of her pregnancy to him, but she pretended not to notice. If she let herself get all shy and flustered about his protective gaze like she was a teenager again, she'd never get any chores done.

Fleur's carefully composed dignity was shattered anyway when she finished hanging everything, gathered up the laundry basket, turned to Bill, and took in his face with a twinge of shock before bursting into tears.

Bill was across the yard and at her side in an instant, dismayed. "What is it, what's wrong?"

She simply touched the deep, ragged scars marring his face, lips trembling. She couldn't bring herself to speak until he made as though to draw away from her touch, like it was the sight of him or his proximity that had caused her to cry.

"I-I am not upset," she said finally. "I am fine. It's just-"

Fleur smiled through her tears. "You haven't worn your hair back in so long. I missed it on you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shirt collar, inhaling his scent.

Bill held her - tightly but not _too_ tightly, mindful of the baby - and there was understanding in his embrace. "It's been getting in the way, you know. Thought I might as well go back to how I used to wear it."

He pressed his lips to her temple, the beard he was beginning to grow scratching against her skin. They held each other for a long time, listening to the sound of the ocean and feeling what it was to begin to heal.


End file.
